Only Time Will Tell
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Emily, a woman from our world and time crashes into Middleearth and meets the royal family of Mirkwood.  Not knowing language or anything of where she is, she gets the help of Legolas and his best friend to help her adjust to a much different way of life


Only Time Will Tell

The road was full of pot holes and vision was bad as driving sheets of rain slammed themselves onto the windscreen, but still she drove on.

The tournament that she was trying to get to would be cancelled if this rain continued on and she dreaded that, when she reached the place it was to be held, she would be told to go back home.

Emily Miles was an archer, a very good one at that. She had learnt from an early age how to hold the bow, how to aim her shot, how to stand...how to win. And she did win. Competition after competition from when she was a child with a small bow meant for children, all through high school in which she excelled in the long bows used there.

Now she was a twenty five year old woman, fully grown and enjoying her life as an Olympian to be. That was why she needed to get to her destination. The Olympics trials were starting and if she missed it because of bad weather...she didn't know what she would do.

She squinted hard out the windscreen, the wipers cleaning off one set of drops only to be covered before they could go back to their starting point. She could see flashes of green which were the trees of the forest she was in, see bits of white as the lines on the road flashed by.

When the car hit a bit of black ice, she lost control of the vehicle. Turning on its side, she prayed she wouldn't hit a tree, only to find herself falling. In the bad weather, on a road she had never been on before, she had missed the edge of the small cliff she was near...and the raging river that was below.

As the car plummeted the short distance to the water below her, she opened her mouth to scream, only to utter a gasp of pain as her head slammed into the headrest of her seat. She then almost found herself banging her head against the steering wheel, thankfully stopped by her seatbelt.

She was moving fast now, faster than she had on the road. Trying to look outside of the car over the heavy rain that still fell, she did scream. The level of the river was rising, while the rain hit less of the car. She was sinking!

She went to the door on her left side and tried to open it. Perhaps it was the river stopping her, but she couldn't open it. She was stuck, and as she felt her feet beginning to get soaked, she noticed with a strange smile of irony that she was going to drown. The car was sinking, the car was filling with water and she was trapped inside because she couldn't open the doors or...

With a click, she undid her seat belt, and took a deep breath. She grabbed hold of the handle to lower the windows and would have shouted for joy that it was working but for the flood of water that suddenly rushed into the car.

When there was enough space to climb out, she did so, glad of the deep breath she had taken as the car was fully underwater by that time. Thankfully, she wasn't that far from the surface and she easily swam her way up and let a huge breath of air nto her lungs. She choked as water leaped into her mouth.

The river raged around her, and while she had been able to reach the surface, she found herself unable to swim to the edge and get out. The current was too fast and it took all her effort to try and stay afloat.

The river bank seemed to get further and further away from her and she felt a deep resignation fall over her. Perhaps she was never meant to try for the Olympics. Her head ducked underwater and she didn't have the strength left to lift it back up to breathe.

Her last thoughts were of how disappointed her family would be of her death, how sad it would make them all feel.

As she left consciousness, she failed to notice that she washed up on the other side of the river and that she could once again breathe. She failed to notice the group of four people as they were picnicking by the riverside. She had failed to notice that the rain had stopped.

She didn't notice that she wasn't where she was meant to be anymore.

A/N - Finally, the first chapter makes a show. I am sorry if I botch up any of the pre-made characters.

This story takes places a looong time before the War of the Ring, so it is not a 10th Walker fic. It is not going to be a Legomance either, so sorry to disappoint any of you who seem to think it will be. It is, however going to have romance involved.

Also, while Emily may be an OFC, she is not a 'Mary-Sue'...though that term has been warped so much that no-one truly knows what one is anymore.

This one is for those people on the HA email list who gave me the idea after a talk about whether a Mary-Sue could be written well. Hope I don't disappoint you too much, lol.

Anyone with a good essay or something on Archery who reads this, it would be most appreciated. Thank you!

SilverWolf


End file.
